thekahnsfandomcom-20200214-history
Never Fuck With You
Ace says how he will never date Alex. Mace is featured on the track and actually sings for a change. Lyrics 1: Ace My ass is always happy And without you, don't feel like a hoe You watched me as I left but you can never seem to let me go Cause once upon a time we would rule everything It's clear to see that time hasn't changed your thing I won't keep this inside me cause I feel there's something you should know Ace I will never fuck with you You can never be by my side From the day that I met you I knew that I would hate you like Jamal, oh my And I will never hate much more Cause in my heart I will always be sure I will never fuck with you And you can never be by my side, 'less I fuckin' die 'Less I fucking die ('less I fucking die) 'Less I fucking die ('less I fucking die) 2: Mace Funny how we both dislike him, now his life seems so awry I wonder what would happen If he loved you and put up a fight Cause once upon a time you would rule everything It's clear to see that time hasn't changed his thing So what in Outworld does he think could ever put him on your mind Ace I will never fuck with you You can never be by my side From the day that I met you I knew that I would hate you like Jamal, oh my And I will never hate much more Cause in my heart I will always be sure I will never fuck with you And you can never be by my side, 'less I fuckin' die Both Feeling it, hating it Everything that you do And all along, I knew I couldn't bare to stand here with you But sometimes you just gotta know when a Kahn hates you And you might die, so try and get a connection with blue Feeling it, hating it Everything that you do And all along, I knew I couldn't bare to stand here with you But sometimes you just gotta know when a Kahn hates you You can make a connection with blue Ace I will never fuck with you You can never be by my side From the day that I met you I knew that I would hate you like Jamal, oh my And I will never hate much more Cause in my heart I will always be sure I will never fuck with you And you can never be by my side, 'less I fuckin' die (Mace: '''Less I fucking die) 'Less I fucking die 'Less I fucking die 'Less I fucking die 'Less I fucking die 'Less I fucking die) I will never fuck with you (Mace: ''I will never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never) I will never fuck with you... 'Less I fucking die Trivia * This song comes from the episode "Face to Ace" in season 13. * When Ace says, "It's clear to see that time hasn't changed your thing", he's saying that the size of Alex's dick hasn't changed. * When Mace says, "And you might die, so try and get a connection with blue", he means "blue" as in Ro Ro.